Just Because I Can: An Italian Treat
by VongolaDecima027
Summary: Ok! Horny Tsuns is bored. So, he decides to invite over his sexy, Italian tutor. I don't even...I mean, I found this buried in my computer somewhere. I did a quick edit job, and now I'm posting this mess. Oh well. WARNING: Extreme OOC-ness on Tsuna and Reborn. Pairing: Adult!Reborn27 w/ hinted ?27. Try and guess who it is ;


**A/N: Hm, nothing to be said. My friend dared me to write this while we were drinking, and I decided to do it just to shut her up...I had trouble deciding what pairing to use, so I honestly just picked a pairing out a hat. I **_almost_** feel bad for doing this to our little Tuna fish, but it had to be done. I don't even know where this came from. I didn't really put much effort into this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or music. All I own is my work on fiction press . net. If you're curious, PM me for my username.**

**Warning: Extreme character OOC-ness and smut! You have been warned.**

* * *

I hated myself for this, but I was absolutely too horny to function. "Tsk, dammit." I wiggled around on my bed then I turned onto my stomach, reaching for my cell phone. I had quite a few texts from a lot of guys, and some sexy girls, from my school that I didn't even know. "Hmm~" I scrolled down to the bottom of the list and picked a random boy's name, licking my lips as I did so. Reborn was my favorite fuck buddy. After all, he was one of my close friends/tutor and he was so hung that it literally hurt.

"_Reborn~ I think you should come over (;...Bored...horny...same thing, ne?. Pretty please? – TsuTsu"_

I giggled a little when I hit send then I rolled over onto my back again. This was so risky, acting like a slut...well it wasn't acting really, because I was the biggest, underground whore in Namimori High. I didn't care. It was whatever, because one day I'd meet the perfect guy or girl then I could spend the rest of my life happy. But there was only one guy I was really interested in, and he _hated_ me, downright despised me. He made a point to tell me that he hated my existence when I was trying to seduce him...he liked to remind me that I was a "disrespectful, herbivorous whore" while he kicked my ass into the next class period.

My phone started to ring with chorus to "Sakura Addiction" and I reached for it. It was kinda old, but I've had it forever. I smirked when I saw that Reborn texted me back. He made me so hard every time we talked, and I loved sucking his dick.

"_I think I do wanna come over. I'll be there in a few. But you better be ready. –Reborn"_

I sat up and shivered, my palms rubbing my thighs as I did so. I was beyond nervous right now. Reborn always sent shivers up and down my spine with the mere thought of him, let alone him coming over and forcing me to suck that monster cock of his.

I really wish time would've gone just a little slower, but life decided to fuck me even before Reborn got here. Reborn was downstairs knocking on my front door in less than 10 minutes. "God I hate myself," I mumbled as I walked down the stairs, in nothing more than a pair of short, blue boxer shorts, my junk tucked in place in the front. I was practically naked right now, so I figured this would be easy. Suck my tutor's huge dick then I could get off, and he would probably leave or he would be in more of a friendly mood and stay…then he'd end up making me suck on his cock AGAIN. Ugh, I knew that this was wrong, but I loved the taste of hot cum filling my tiny mouth. This made me feel even more like a total whore. Damn.

Once I opened the door, Reborn smirked while he gave my body the once over before he tipped his fedora down to hide his eyes. "Well you didn't bother putting clothes on did you?" He reached out and grasped my hair firmly, guiding me back into my living room. I really didn't want to do this, but at the same time I didn't mind it all that much. So when he shoved me down on my knees I just bit my lip. I wanted people to see, and I was due for another little show. Everyone enjoyed watching it. They liked making fun of the little Namimori Underground slut...God, I was such an attention whore! I liked getting used while others watched. It felt excellent.

"Matte Reborn~ let's go to my room," I purred, standing up without warning and gave him a little wink, which made him sigh in annoyance as we ascended the stairs. I walked into my somewhat large bed room then I turned the lights on, but just barely. They were somewhat dim; This was the best light for my webcam, after all. "Here, this is better..." I turned my camera on then turned it right to where I would be while I sucked my tutor's cock. Reborn smirked while he removed his suit jacket then he started working on his pants.

He slowly unzipped them while he shook his head. "You're still a little whore, huh, Damn-Tsuna? I knew that's why you wanted me to come over." He then let his huge 10 1/2 inch cock spring free, and I nearly drooled all over myself as my cock got hard. I was damn ready to start sucking on his big cock. So, as he stepped toward me, I licked my lips then reached up to press the record button on my camera, feeding it right to my computer so I could edit it later. "Mm, ready baby?"

"I've been ready since you got here." I gave him a little wink, and he reached over, threading his fingers through my chesnut brown hair to pull my face closer. I gave a tiny whine and opened my mouth as his cock pressed against my slightly parted lips. He was huge, I think I mentioned that before, and I had to open my mouth very, very wide or my teeth would scrape against him. I knew for a complete fact that he hated that...I made that very mistake once and got the dame almost slapped out of me. "Mmgh."

Reborn chuckled and gripped my hair tighter, pulling me down onto his extensive dick a bit more. "Don't talk with your mouth full, slut." I shivered at his words right then, and started to take his big rod down a bit more, or at least as much as I could. I didn't enjoy choking but with Reborn I had no choice. It was either choke on it or piss him off. I didn't like doing either, but I went with the first choice and started bobbing my head up and down, whining with pleasure from all of the violent jerks of my hair.

Soon I lifted my head up and pulled my mouth off his cock, resting my jaw a bit. I gave him slow licks down the veins that was pulsing angrily. I know he appreciated it because he started to pull on my hair and moan, digging his nails into my scalp. "Mmm, that feels good Reborn," I whispered and he just looked down at me with dark, lusty eyes. I smiled as I began rubbing my lips over the slit of his cock which made him shiver madly. "You like?" I winked and gave him a little giggle while I started sucking on the head of his cock. He was really pulling me down on the shaft again.

"Fuck, you're so good for someone so damn. Suck harder Tsu." He let his other hand fall on my shoulder and he gripped the skin there before beginning to thrust down my throat again. That shit really fucking hurt! Not like he cared though, and honestly I didn't either. Just as long as I got that sweet, hot cum down my throat I didn't care. I was like an animal sometimes, milking every drop of cum out of a boys' cock that I could, not caring if they were done cumming and highly sensitive. "Mmmh, damn Tsuna. I think I might cum soon."

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him innocently. I knew my hazel eyes were wide-wider than they should be for a teenage boy my age—and surprised looking to him. The look he gave me was priceless; like he was gonna blow a load any second. I knew I could make him, because I was a good tuna slut and everyone knew in Underground knew it. A greedy little cum whore that no one wanted to get in a real relationship with because they knew I'd just fuck every girl I could and suck any guys cock-for the right price of course. That, and they probably thought they'd catch something. God I was pathetic.

"Oh f-fuck," Reborn spluttered. I opened my eyes just in time to feel his cock spasming in my mouth then I feel the thick spilling liquid hit the back of my throat. I moaned around his shaft and bobbed my head a little, causing him to grunt and hiss in pain, but I didn't give half a fuck. "Sh-shit Tsuna, fuckin' stop." He pulled my hair a little and I finally backed off, pulling back to swallow a little bit of his cum, letting the rest run out the side of my mouth. My eyes sparkled as I looked up at him and he looked down at me with his usual cocky smirk. "God, that mouth of yours is so fucking hot."

I smiled and winked at him. "All for you Reborn~." I licked slowly at the cum dribbling out of my mouth then I tugged at my tutor's hand until he finally sat down in my floor with me, his cock still half hard at the moment. I slowly climbed onto his lap and nudged our noses together, quickly initiating a deep and rough kiss. His long arms wrapped around my waist and I slowly raised my arms to wrap around his neck, both hands tangled in his black, spiked back hair. Fuck, he was such a good kisser...he was good at everything really. "Mmmh, sensei..." I giggled while I kissed him. I even let his tongue practically fuck my mouth. It was fun to let him do this with me...so fun and so entertaining. Plus it got a lot more camera time, and I liked being a little attention whore.

His big hands moved down my back, and I squeaked softly while they slipped into my boxers, groping at my pale skin. I purred and started to suck on his neck, quietly whispering that I didn't feel well enough for any sex. He smirked though and without warning, slipped two fingers into me. I gasped and moaned, rolling my hips to angle them toward my prostate, begging God to let his fingertips just brush it. His fingers were so long and so perfect...I loved it. Reborn was so fun to mess around with.

After a while I just started moving my hips up and down, riding his long fingers the best I could. I had to admit, this was so fun and I liked it when he toyed with me, especially when sometimes after I turned the camera off. He would fuck me anyway then we'd sleep curled up on my bed.

That happened a lot...this man was one of my best friends after all and before he'd met me, he'd never been with a guy. I was a bad influence. Mostly because before me, a lot of the guys around here had never got their dick sucked or jerked off by another guy. When I moved here in 9th grade, I just decided, "Fuck it, I'll do whatever." And that's what I've been doing since.

Reborn's fingers were starting to get slick with sweat and they moved easier now, so I pressed down on them, feeling one of them brush against my prostate. My eyes widened and I gasped. "G-God, oh fuck y-yes!" I pressed my face into his neck and groaned as he began to rub his fingertips slowly back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was killing me honestly, and I needed him to stop before I came in the tiny boxers I had on...well, they were half way down my legs though so technically I'd cum all over Reborn's dark orange button-up shirt. That was okay I suppose.

"Mmh, feel good Dame-Tsuna? You like everything I do to you, don't you?" He bit at my shoulder and I whined at the pain, my cock getting even harder. Pain got me off more than anything, and I knew that the _one person_ I absol-fucking-utely adored probably knew what it did to me. Especially when he was kicking the ever-loving crap out of my ribs or punching me in the stomach. Afterwards, I would go into the bathroom and cum all over the stall when he was finished with me...it felt great to be hurt so badly. Especially by _him_.

I nodded and whimpered while I let my hands move down Reborn's back to remove his dress shirt, his fingers briefly moving out of me so he could slide the sleeve off. My fingernails clawed into his back as he slid in yet another finger and began to fuck me with all three now. He really knew how to work me and push my buttons, so to speak. Actually he was massaging a certain button that would get cum all over his bare stomach and chest if he wasn't too careful...and he wasn't being very careful. "O-oh god, Reborn! It f-feels sooo good." I started to work my hips up and down just a bit more, feeling each finger prod my prostate each time. It was so good, so fucking good. My back was arched and I was so sore all over, like a slutty cat in heat really because I was so close to release.

As he worked me a little more, I felt his fingers start to spread apart inside of me. I hoped he wasn't gonna try to fuck me now, because the way my cock was nudging against his every second was fine by me. I wanted nothing else but that. Please GOD don't let this animal try to fuck me! I'm so close right now...

His big, rough hand started to rub my side, and I whined quietly as he twisted his fingers violently inside of me. "Mmmh, don't stop Reborn. P-please." My eyes shut tight and I bit my lip harshly, drawing blood from the corner. He looked at me and latched his mouth onto that part of my lip, sucking the blood away. I was whimpering and riding his fingers now, so close to a good orgasm that I could feel my cum stirring in my balls and pre-cum was dripping all over my current lover's shaft. I was twitchy and too close to cumming to move an inch unless it was my hips taking more fingers.

That was when he pulled out and I gasped while he turned me around, and impaled me on his dick. "FUCK!" I closed my eyes and bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream or whine. "Rebornnn." I felt his arms slide around me and I dug my nails into his skin roughly. "Y-You...so big. So f-f-fucking big!" I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I didn't bother with crying. I was being rammed into repeatedly, each thrust hitting my prostate, and my whole body locked up when he did that. I couldn't even feel the floor under my knees anymore, since he was the one pulling me up and helping me sink back down onto his cock. It was killing me...but it felt so fucking great.

It wasn't even seven minutes before I felt my tutor stiffen and blow his load inside of me. "Mmh, Tsuna. Damn." My seventeen year old body could barely handle this, and I hoped I would be okay for the rest of the day...what with walking and such. Besides, I had a track race tomorrow, and I didn't want everyone to know I had the dame-ness fucked outta me the day before. That would just be awkward...beyond awkward, really.

I felt a big hand wrap around my cock and I relaxed, leaning back to let my head rest on Reborn's shoulder while I moved up and down on his highly recommended dick. He gasped and shivered, because he was so sensitive. I knew how it felt...it felt extreme—not trying to sound like my pretend Onii-san, Ryohei-to the point of maybe passing out. I would know because that's how I worked myself every time I jerked off. "Hmm~." His hand tightened and he twisted it a few times, causing me to fall over the edge, and I cried out in near pain because his hand gripped my cock a little harder then he gave a rough tug as my cum shot out, hitting my dresser. "Oh god!" He chuckled in my ear and pulled me up off his cock slowly, his hands lingering on my hips while he watched his cum slide out of me. I groaned while he bent me over and slapped my ass hard. I was sore already, but I knew he didn't care.

Reaching up, I turned my camera off then I relaxed into Reborn's chest. He kissed my cheek, and I made him lay down so I could put my head on his lap. I was exhausted and I know he was too by the way he was breathing heavy in my ear. "Damn, you get better every time," he whispered. I nodded and tangled one hand into his hair while I kinda curled up into him. He was one of the only ones I could cuddle with and not feel weird or retarded later. Something told me I probably needed to get up now, so I tried sitting up, but he pulled me back down on his chest, kissing the top of my head. I rolled my eyes but snuggled into him anyway. "Go to sleep, Dame-Tsuna."

"I love you too." I sniffed a bit and pushed my face into his neck to let myself fall asleep for a little while, hoping my soreness would go away in a bit.

Reborn would tell everyone about us fucking, if they didn't see the video beforehand, that is.

I just hope _he _hears about it.


End file.
